NBB Season 4
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: The Naked Brothers are back and better than ever in this spinoff of what should and would happen if they had a season 4. It shows behind the scenes and on the set, filming and the episode. Read as they battle with fame, love, and filming.
1. Chpt 1

**Do not own anything. All I own is the plot, and every idea. Do not own any of the names, songs, or channels!**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot: The Naked Brothers are back and better than ever in this spinoff of what should and would happen if they had a season 4. It shows behind the scenes and on the set, filming and the episode. Read as they battle with fame, love, and filming.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, if anyone noticed, those aren't there actual ages. I'll put them here for there actual ages from season 3.<strong>

**Allie: 17**

**Kristina: 16**

**Nat: 15**

**David: 15**

**Thomas: 15**

**Qaasim: 14**

**Teala: 13**

**Alex: 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, it's technically set in the time of the The Naked Brothers Band but they are going to have what we have in 2014-2015.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Naked Brothers Band cast were waiting for Polly to announce what she had promised.<p>

Alex and Teala were playing BS on the floor. Allie and Kristina were online shopping on Allie's MacBook. Qaasim, David, and Thomas were playing video games and Nat was working on songs.

Polly Draper walked into the room, and everyone stopped.

"Okay, everyone listen up" she said. "Season four. Let's start brain storming."

"Let's give someone else a kissing scene for a change." Thomas said.

"How about Alex fall in love with Juanita." Alex said.

"Nat and Rosalina need to get back together." Kristina said.

Give Kristina one of the guys as a boyfriend." David said.

"Okay okay okay. How about you write down your ideas and then give them to me on your way out." Polly said.

"Good idea." Allie said, looking back at her laptop. She adjusted her red framed glasses and tapped away.

Everyone began working on their very different ideas.

~NBB~

"Nat!" his mother called as the brothers entered the apartment.

"What?" Nat asked, plopping himself onto the couch.

"It's your turn to clean the dishes." She said, tossing him the dish cloth.

"Mom, my show is on. Can I do it later?" Nat asked.

"No Nat." She said. Alex took the remote from his brother as Nat went into the kitchen.

"Mom, Nat said he wants his character to kiss Rosalina more cause he loves him." Alex said.

"I never." Nat said.

"Speaking of the show, we're are going to take a nice vacation, the whole cast. Where should we go?" Polly said.

"When?" Alex asked, walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a chair and took a bag of chips from the top cabinet and climbed down.

"Spring Break." Polly said.

"Alaska!" Alex said.

"What the hell?" Nat said, looking at his brother. "Why would we go to Alaska for spring break?"

"Cause no one wants to go to Alaska." Alex said.

"Okay, now let's think of real suggestions." Nat said. "Hoe about Bahamas? We could stay in the Cay."

"It's one of the best hotels in Bahamas as on their best island, Half Moon Cay. Only the best celebrities stay there, and even local people want to just _eat_ there." Nat said.

Nat put down his dish and walked over to his MacBook Air on the counter. "Gather around mother and brother." He said.

"It has over three pools, four hotels, it's by the beach, and it says they have guest room in the two original Cay hotels and the two new suite towers. It's in the heart of Bahamas so we can go shopping, and to tourist sights." Nat said.

"You had me at pools." Alex said.

"I'll think about it." His mother said. He went back to the dishes.

~NBB~

"Allie!" Nat called as he ran across the street to where Allie was loading up her car. She turned around.

"Nat, what are you doing here? I said I don't want a goodbye party. I'll be back for Christmas." Allie said, turning around.

"I wanted to give you something." Nat said, catching his breath. He handed her a little gift bag.

"What is it?" She asked, taking it.

"It's my school sweatshirt. So you don't get cold, or, ya know, forget me." Nat said. Rosalina wrapped her arms around Nat's neck.

"Thank you," she said in his ear.

"Be safe." Nat said to her. Nat tilted his head so now they were face to face. Allie leaned up and kissed him.

"Bye Nat." She said as she got in her car.

~NBB~

Winter Break...

"Mom! Allie asked if her and her mom can stay here," Nat called.

"Sure. But you have to prepare the room." Polly said.

~NBB~

Hours later...

Nat opened the door to find Allie.

"Nat!" Allie said. Nat opened his arms for a hug and she jumped in. Then, he spun her around and put her back on the ground.

"Where's your mom?" Nat asked.

"She refused to ride in the car so she took an airplane. It doesn't leave until four." Allie said. Nat noticed that she was wearing the sweatshirt.

"Allie, what are you wearing?" Alex asked.

"A present your brother gave me," Allie said, walking to Alex and hugging him.

"Squeeze." He said.

"Your so weird." Allie said, looking at Alex.

~NBB~

A few days later...

Polly finished printing up the scripts.

"Okay, once summer comes, we're going to start shooting. I have some announcements." Everyone looked up at her as she handed them the scripts.

"Nickelodeon has given up on the Naked Brothers Band." She said.

"That terrible." Teala said.

"Oh my god." David said.

"Then why do we still have to rehearse?" Kristina asked.

"Because, a new tv network bought us off of Nick." Polly said.

"Really?" They all asked, amazed.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"E! (a/n: real network. Do not own it!)" Polly said.

"You mean the channel the Kardashians are on?" Allie asked.

"Yeah. All year they're going to be showing seasons one thru 3 as if they were new and then they're going to pick it up with season 4, so you better make it count." Polly said. "So as always, we're going to do a read through."

~NBB~

Last day of winter Break...

"Okay, Allie, when you come for the spring, we're all going to take a vacation. Are you going to join us?" Nat asked as he helped allie load her car.

"I love vacations. Where are we going?" Allie asked.

"I think we're going to the Bahamas." Nat said, putting in the last of her stuff.

"Cool." She said, closing the trunk. She turned to Nat. They hugged.

"Bye Nat." She said.

"Bye allie. But hey," he pulled back. "At least I'll get to see you in the spring. And then we can hang out in the summer."

"I know, but it's just awful." Allie said, looking down.

"Why?" Nat asked, lifting her head.

"Because, I love you, Nat." Allie said, throwing her hands up. "And I have to wait for breaks before I can see you again. It's not fair."

Nat pulled her in for a hug. "I love you too, Allie. And I wish it could be any other way, but it can't. Not unless..." Nat trailed off.

"Unless." She asked, looking at him.

"Unless one of moves." Nat finished.

"But until a miracle like that happens, we're just Nat and Allie, best friends." Allie, sighing. She gave him one lady squeeze and got in her car.


	2. Chpt 2

Allie's POV

I drove all the way back to my house where my mom was waiting.

"Hi mom." I said, a little sad. The whole drive I was thinking about what me and Nat were talking about. A miracle would it be.

"Hey Allie. Welcome back." Luara, my mom, said.

"It's good to be back. The air is so fresh here. Or, more fresh than New York City." I said.

"Well, I have some exciting news." Laura said. "In August, I'll be taking up a new job offer. The only problem is it's not here, so we'll have to move again."

"Does that mean I have to leave the show?" I asked, disappointed.

"You won't have to leave the show." Laura said.

"But if we move, how could I possibly make it to New York and back?" I asked.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't have to go to far since we'll be moving to New York." Laura said a little more excited.

"Really?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yes." Laura said.

"Okay, don't tell the guys." I said.

~NBB~

Spring Break...

"Nat!" I greeted him when he opened the door.

"Oh my god, Allie," he said as I gave him a huge, and tight, bear hug.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"He's 'practicing lines' with Teala at that new fro yo place." Nat said.

"Where's your dad and mom?" I asked.

"Meeting with the new studio." He said. "Why?" I leaned up and kissed him.

"Thats why." I said.

"Well, if you don't want anyone seeing, I suggest you come inside." He said. He pulled me in and closed the door. We kissed for what felt like a few more minutes but I'm guessing it was an hour or so. We heard someone fumbling with the door and quickly pulled apart, and sat in the couch. As the door opened, I started with a reanfom story.

"And then she didn't even invite me to her party. I mean, I thought we were friends." I said.

"Friends don't do that." Nat said, playing along as Alex walked over with a huge smile on his face. "Why are you so happy?" Nat asked him.

"Froyo has made me the happiest guy right now." Alex said, walked to his room.

"That was close." Nat said after Alex was out of earshot.

"I know. I better head to my hou-hotel." I said.

"Okay?" Nat said as he walked me to the door.

I kissed him once more before I went back to my house. We weren't settled in yet, but still. We still had a whole bunch of boxes to unpack. I couldn't stay for long becauee I had to go to the spot we were meeting before we went to Miami.

"Okay, everyone, Allie wants to say something before we get going." Polly said. I went to the front of the room.

"I'm moving to New York!" I said with so much excitement I could make a river of excitement. I'm guessing everyone was shocked, because they had no expression.

"So now, I can have one of my best friends down the street and no longer in a whole mother state." Kristina said.

"AWESOME!" Alex, Nat, and Kristina said in unison.

"Mom, does that mean that we can shot during the school year?" Alex asked.

"On one conditions: all of you have to swear to keep your grades above a C." Polly said.

"Yes!" we all chanted. We boarded the bus and were off to the airport. The flight wasn't long, and we got to our hotel in no time. The beach was beautiful. There was white sand, clear blue water, and the hotel was HUGE.

"Okay, here's the rooms. Cooper and Qaasim. David and Thomas. You fours room have a connecting door. Kristina and Teala. Your room connects with mine and Micheal's. Nat and Alex. And of course, as always, Allie will get her own room. You three's room connects. Cooper, your room had a small hot tub. Kristina, yours too. And Alle's." Mrs. Wolff said.

~NBB~

Later that night, around midnight, I heard the divider open. I turned over in the bed and saw Nat ease the door closed, and lock it. He walked over to my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Can't sleep." He said. "I came to see if you were sleeping." I put down my phone.

"No. Wanna sit?" I sat up and made room for him. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"I heard that this island is so safe that they don't guard at night." He said.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, how about we go to the pool?" He asked.

"And if we get caught?" I said.

"Everyone is asleep." He said.

"Fine, but only for an hour." I said, climbing from under my covers.

We walked down to the lobby and made our way to the pool house. It was empty, and Nat made sure to lock the doors behind him.

"What else do you wanna do?" I asked, sticking my feet in the water.

"Up for any skinny dipping?" he asked, taking off his shirt.

"No!" I said.

"Come on. You know you want to." He said, taking off his pajama pants. I turned around until I heard a splash. I turned back and he was swimming around. He made a pouty face at me.

"Turn around." I said to him. He laughing and turned around. I took off my shirt and pants. I didn't want to take off my bra and underwear, but did it anyway. I sat by the pool and hopped in. He turned to me and swam over.

"Why are you still laughing?" I asked.

"I didn't think you'd actually strip completely. But, might as well." And the next thing that I knew, he was putting his boxers on the side.

"You tricked me." I said, realizing he wasn't going to do it at first.

"Honestly, I was gonna ditch them the minute you weren't wearing your them." Nat said, edging closer. Soon enough, we were making out. We would've never stopped unless we heard keys jingling in the door. "Duck." Nat said. We grabbed our clothes by the edge, took a deep breath and went underwater.

I could hear muffled voices: three of them. Then the door closed and there were only two voices. Then, it was silent. We popped back up.

"I told you I saw people down there." Teala said to Alex. They were both looking down at us. Our eyes went wide with alarm.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Nat asked.

"The real question is, why are you and Allie skinny dipping in the middle of a public pool at two am?" Alex asked, crossing his arms.

"It's two am?" I asked.

"Exactly. How long have you been here?" Teala said.

"Alex, you have to swear not to tell anyone." Nat said.

"Don't change the subject pretty boy." Teala said.

"Midnight." I answered.

"You do realize that your both still completely naked and not helping your cases." Teala said.

"Alex, Teala, why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Mom said that since the pool was crowded this morning everyone can come at two. But of course, I'm guessing that you two were busy planning this to be paying attention." Alex said.

"Alex, you've got to help us." Nat said. Alex and teala talked.

"We'll help, but just answer one question: Since when?"

"Winter." I said.

"Okay. First, get out of the pool." Alex said.

"Put clothes on first." Teala said. We changed under water and then climbed out.

"Use the outside door to get outside and make your way to the firs escape." Alex said quickly, hearing voices outside. Me and Nat ran to the outside door. We ran around to the fire escape and climbed up to my room.

"So much for not getting caught." I said as I changed into dry clothes.

"You know you loved it." Nat said as he slipped through the divider.


	3. Chpt 3

Allie's POV

I woke up the next morning to Nat shaking me.

"What?" I said drowsily.

"My mom asked why we weren't at the pool last night. I'm not good with coming up with excuses, help me." Nat whispered.

"Just tell her we didn't want to go to the pool." I said, crawling deeper under the covers.

"What if she says you weren't in your room?" He asked.

"I was on the balcony. Now leave me alone." I said, turning over.

"Okay. Thanks." He left.

I didn't fall asleep again, so I decided to just take a shower. It was 9:31 when I finished, and I opened the divider to find Alex sleeping. I didn't see Nat until I took a look around. He was standing on the balcony leaning over the edge. I walked out and over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he turned his head to look at me.

"Look who decided to get up." He said with a smile.

"What do you think Alex is going to say when he wakes up?" I asked him.

"He probably won't be happy he had to cover for us." Nat said.

"Yeah. You think he can keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Yeah. The real question is: Can we keep it a secret? If Alex and Teala weren't there, everyone would have seen us. They saved our skins, so we owe them." Nat said.

"Big time." Alex said from the doorway. We turned around to face him.

"Allie, next time you open that door, be more quiet." Alex said. He walked over to us and stood in between us.

"I want money," he said.

"Alright. How much?" Nat asked.

"$100 each." Alex said. I rolled me eyes.

"I get you your money later. Go wash up." I said. Alex walked back into the room and then to the bathroom. I moved so I was standing next to Nat. He wrapped his left arm around me and kissed my nose.

"Awe man. I missed." He said.

"Here. Lemme help." I leaned up and kissed him and soon enough we were making out. I opened my a little and pulled back.

"Your mom's coming out." I said before going into the room. He followed me just as his mom stepped out. He grabbed my hands and pinned me against the wall. He leaned down and kissed me, which turned into making out.

Until Alex threw a pillow at us. "Quit it." He said.

"I'm going to my room." I announced.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Wolff came in.

"Allie, we're heading down to breakfast in five minutes. Be out in the hall by then." She said.

So we were all down at breakfast. Me, Nat, Teala, and Alex were at one boot. Thomas, David, Kristina, Cooper, and Qaasim were at the other. Me and Nat were sitting next to each other, and was gently rubbing my thigh. Alex and Teala were having their own conversation, not even minding us. Nat lightly hit my inner thigh, causing me to gasp. Alex side eyed us. I grabbed Nat'd hand and held it up.

"Stop." I whispered. He leaned in and kissed me, and I pushed him back. He chuckled slightly.

"Allie, no one will find out." He said.

"They will if your so loose about it." I said.

"Okay." He said, sagging his shoulders.

"Later, I promise." I said. He nodded, still not satisfied.

After breakfast, we went to the beach. Me and Krisina were floating around in the water when I felt a slap on my behind. My head spun around to see Nat floating behind me.

"Hello." He said.

"Don't do that again." I said.

"What'd he do?" Kristina asked.

"He pinch my arm." I lied.

So blahblah we had an amazing time. Nat kept being flirty, like he always is. We dried off and put on some over clothes. We were heading back to the hotel, which was walking distance. We were just leaving the beach when I tripped over a log.

"Allie!" everyone shouted. I sat up.

"Allie, can you stand?" Nat asked. I tried standing, but sat back down.

"No." I said.

"What hurts?" Mrs. Wolff asked.

"My ankle." I said. Mrs. Wolff looks around at the group.

"Michael, do you think you could carry her?" Mrs. Wolff asked.

"I haven't been able to carry people since Alex was three." Mr. Wolff said.

"Okay, Nat, your the second tallest. You going to have to carry her." Mrs. Wolff said.

So the rest of the way, Nat carried my piggy back style. Everyone crowded around my bed as Mrs. Wolff examined my ankle.

"It's a sprain. Nat, go get your bandages." Mrs. Wolff said. Nat walked through the divider. When he came back, Mrs. Wolff wrapped my ankle.

"Allie, your going to have to stay off your feet for a while. Anyone willing to give up their vacation time to keep Allie company?" Mrs. Wolff asked.

After a pause, Nat raised his hand. "Great!" Mrs. Wolff said as everyone filed out except for Nat.

"Hmmm. A few days spending all my time with my great boyfriend? Sounds like fun." I said when he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Doesn't it? I wonder how long you'll have to be bed rested." Nat said, now sitting next to me.

"Probably a while." I said, leaning on his chest.

"This is gonna be a great vacation then." Nat said, kissing my forehead.

~NBB~

Later that day, around eleven, Alex came in. "Nat, mom asked if your gonna sleep here or in our room." Alex said.

"Here." Nat said.

"Okay. Night Nat-llie." Alex said, intentionally mixing our names.

"Night Alex." I said. He walked through the divider, and closed the door.

Once the light under the door went out, Nat leaned down and kissed my lips. As we continued, I ran my fingers through his hair. We continued until there was a knock at the door.

Nat was so surprised he fell off the bed.

"Allie?" David asked from the other side of the door.

"Give me a minute, geez." I said, standing up. Nat tried to force me back on the bed but I stopped him.

"Go lay on th couch and pretend to sleep." I whispered. He nodded, and quietly lay on the couch. I managed to go over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Allie. I need to talk to you about something important, and I didn't really want anyone else knowing." David said.

"Sure. But we're going to have to talk here." I said. He nodded.

"Okay, Allie. I need to know what the most romantic way to ask a girl out is." David said. I couldn't believe my ears.

"What?" I asked.

"I know, stupid question. It's okay if you don't sent to answer." David said, looking down.

"It's not that. It's just that two years ago, you and Thomas made a pact never to go on a date. What happened?" I said.

"Thomas doesn't know." David said.

"Okay, well first, flowers are always nice. Then, just speak from your heart. Girls love honesty. For example, '#GIRL NAME#, it'd make my day if you a company mr on a date to #PLACE#'". I said.

"Thanks Allie." David said, hugging me then leaving. Once I closed the door, Nat was behind me. He lifted me up bridal style and then carried me to my bed. He tucked me in, then went over to the lights and turned them out. Then he climbed into the couch bed and then we both fell asleep.


	4. Episode 1: Blackouts and Reignited Flame

**Episode 1: Blackouts and Reignited Flames**

**Scene 1 (inside Nat and Alex's room)**

Alex: Nat! Nat! Nat! Nat!

Nat: Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!

Alex: Guess what?

Nat: What?

Alex: I heard from Juanita who heard from qaasim who heard from thomas who heard from David who heard from Kristina that Rosalina still likes you!

Nat: Really? (Excitedly)

Alex: I know. But Kristina wasn't supposed to anyone, so Rosalina can't know you like her.

Nat: And I was about to except defeat.

(Knock at the door)

Alex: The band is here.

(Alex opens the door. Band files in) (moves to living room)

Juanita: Hi Alex.

Alex: Hey Juanita. What are you doing here?

Juanita: Rosalina invited me.

Kristina: Where is Rosalina?

Nat: She said she had to take her driving test and is coming later.

Thomas: wow, Rosalina is gonna drive? That's so awesome.

David: Yeah, she can drive us to restaurants and school and junk.

Kristina: She's nearly seventeen, she needs to be able to drive.

Nat: Man, I haven't seen her since no school's fools day.

Juanita: I wonder how she's doing.

David: Nat, did you realize that today is August 22?

Nat: Yes.

Kristina: Wait, what's August 22?

Thomas: It's the day that Nat and Rosalina kissed and confessed their love for each other two years ago.

Alex: But now their broken up, which means that today is the day of awkwardness.

**Scene 2 (in the hall)**

(another knock on the door. Nat answers)

Rosalina: Boo.

Nat: Rosalina, what'd you do to your hair?

Rosalina: Hi Nat.

(Wraps arms around his neck and hugs him. Pulls back.)

Rosalina: What, you don't like it?

Nat: It's not that I don't like it, it's just so different. What happened?

Rosalina: Long story short, needed surgery, boring details, needed to shave some hair off, and yeah.

(Nat looks down at her outfit. Notices she is wearing purple dress from season two, black boots, and and black short leather jacket.)

Nat: Rosalina, why are you wearing that purple dress?

Rosalina: What so now I can't wear clothes?

Nat: That's not what I said. What I said was why your were wearing that dress.

Rosalina: Why can't I?

Nat: Not that I mean to be rude or anything, but your wearing the same dress you wore two years ago on the same day as out anniversary.

Rosalina: Is that today.

(Rosalina's phone buzzes. Looks at it)

Nat: What was that? (Nat steps into hall and closes the door.)

Rosalina: Nothing. (Puts phone behind her back.)

Nat: Let me see. (Struggles to get phone.)

Rosalina: Nat stop.

Nat: (Gets an idea.) (leans down and kisses her.)

Rosalina: (shocked.)

(Nat takes phone from her and turns around.)

Nat: That always works.

(Phone reads: Me and Nat's Anniversary [with four heart emojis]) (Nat turns back to Rosalina)

Nat: You still get a reminder for it?

Rosalina: No, I just-just forgot to delete it.

Nat: Alex told me you still like me. And he heard from a whole bunch of people who heard from Kristina.

Rosalina: (mumbles) Can't tell anybody anything, can ya'?

Nat: Rosalina, don't feel bad about it.

Rosalina: Why not?

Nat: Cause I think I kinda maybe possibly might still like you too.

Rosalina: Kinda maybe possibly might?

Nat: Okay okay. I think I definitely unquestionably with out a doubt still have feelings for you.

Rosalina: Does this mean-?

Nat: No. I don't think I'm ready to be in another relationship.

Rosalina: Then why on earth did you just tell me you still like me?

Nat: I was hoping we could just be friends.

Rosalina: Friends?

Nat: Close friends.

Rosalina: Close friends?

Nat: Really close friends.

Rosalina: This close?

(Steps closer to Nat.)

Nat: This close.

(Steps closer. Inches apart.)

Nat: Maybe even-

(Leans down and kisses Rosalina.) (pulls back.)

Nat: (smiling) this close.

Rosalina: So not dating, but really really really close friends.

Nat: Yeah. Now the guys and Kristina are waiting for you.

(Nat opens the door for Rosalina.) (They go inside.)

**Scene 3 (in the living room)**

Alex: Nat, you've been outside for the longest. Was it the pizza, or not?

Nat: No. It's was Rosalina.

David: Rosalina, what happened to your hair?

Kristina: I mean, it looks nice, but why'd you shave it?

Rosalina: Hospital purposes.

Juanita: I genuinely like it.

Alex: When did you learn big words?

Juanita: I don't tell you everything.

(Doorbell rings.)

Alex: I'll get it since Nat took forever the last time.

(Alex gets the door and comes back with pizza)

Alex: We've got sausage for thomas, David and Qaasim, cheese for Rosalina, Kristina, and Juanita, and pepperoni for me and Nat.

(Everyone gets pizza and eats.)

David: Is this a new place? Cause this tastes like heaven on a plate.

Nat: Kristina recommended it.

**Scene 4 (in the fuzzy room) **

(Storm outside)

(Alex and Juanita are sitting on the floor playing GTA with David and qaasim who are sitting on the second bench. Kristina is showing thomas pictures on her phone on the third bench. Nat and Rosalina and listening to music on Nat's iPod.)

(lights flicker.)

Alex: What's going on?

(Lights shut off)

(Alex and Rosalina scream)

Nat: Aw!

Juanita: Alex!

Alex: Juanita, I'm terrified of the dark.

Juanita: No kidding.

Nat: I'll be back. I hope all of you are prepared to stay the night. Kristina, can we use your phone to call?

Rosalina: Nat don't leave!

Thomas: Geez, Rosalina. What wrong with you?

Rosalina: I have a bad bad history with storms and power outages.

Nat: Don't worry, Rosie. I'll only be gone a minute.

(Nat leaves the room.)

Rosalina: *singing* I'll be fine. I'll be fine. It's just rain. Scary Thunder and lightening. And scary darkness. With scary rain. And scary thunder.

(Thunder cracks) (Rosalina screams.)

Nat: Jesus, Rosalina. It sounds like someone is trying to kill you.

Rosalina: Nat, where are you?

(Nat turns on a flashlight)

Nat: boo. I got flashlights and candles.

(Puts candles around the room and hands everyone a flashlight. Lights candles.)

Kristina: (screams) NO!

Nat: What happened now?

Kristina: I'm at fifty percent. My battery is gonna drop faster than h*e when she sees and penis.

Rosalina: Wow Kris, very graphic.

(Thunder cracks) (Rosalina screams and jumps on Nat)

Kristina: That is what you get!

Juanita: Ya' know, at my foster home, when the power goes out and everything shuts off, we entertain ourselves by telling scary stories.

Thomas: Yeah. Let's do it. I'll go first.

David: Nothing scares me except girls.

Kristina: Okay David. Socially awkward David.

David: Whatever Kristina.

Thomas: This story is called, The Legend of The Haunted Studio. On a night, just like this, there were these two brothers: Nathan and Albert. The storm was just getting started, and they were looking for a place to stay the night. See, there house had been repossessed.

**Scene 5 **

**(Inside the story) (Nat and Alex are walking down a dark road.)**

Nathan (Nat): Albert, anywhere looking good?

Albert (Alex): How about that place? (Points across the street.)

Nathan (Nat): The sign says it's an old recording studio. Old means not used anymore. Let's go.

(Nat and Alex go across the street and go into the studio.)

Nathan: It's disgusting in here.

Albert: Yeah. There's water oozing from the ceiling, but it's better than the street.

Nathan: And look at that sign. ENTER AT YOU OWN RISK! DANGEROUS GHOST AHEAD.

Albert: Wow. Someone really doesn't want us in here. They even made up a fake ghost story.

(Lights turn on.)

Nathan: Al, why'd you turn on the lights?

Albert: I didn't.

Nathan: Then who turned on the lights. (Lights turn off.) and turned them off again.

Albert: Maybe it's the ghost.

Nathan: There's no such thing as a ghost.

Ghost: Really?

Nathan and Albert scream.

Nathan: What was that? (Scared)

Albert: Something scary.

Nathan: No duh. We need to get out of here.

Ghost: Don't leave so soon.

Nathan: Wha-wha-wha-

Ghost: (mockingly) wha wha wha

Nathan: What are you going to do to us?

Ghost: Let's play a game.

Albert: What game?

Ghost: Let's play hide and seek. You'll hide. (Demon voice) I'll seek.

(Nathan and Albert scream)

Albert: (gulps) okay. Count to...a hundred.

Ghost: one, two

Albert: We've got time.

Nathan: Come on.

(Nathan and Albert run back the way they came. They push the door open, but it's stuck.)

Albert: Okay, minor set back.

Nathan: Maybe there's a window in one of the rooms.

Albert: Yeah. Let's go.

(Nathan and Albert head in the direction of two different halls. After searching two rooms, they decided to head back.)

Thomas: Nathan was about to head back out, when he noticed a picture on the wall. Surprisingly, it was of him. There were a whole bunch of pictures of him on the wall.

Nathan: What the...

Ghost: Hell? I know. I've been working on this for years.

Nathan: Why are you stalking me?

Ghost: Don't you remember?

Nathan: Obviously not!

Ghost: Goddamn it! You never remember anything.

Nathan: I'm sorry?

Ghost: God! Nathan, I'm Becca!

[Thomas: and that's when he noticed thw in all the pictures, she was in them.]

Nathan: So, now what?

Ghost: I died, remember? And now I'm all alone. But not for long.

**Scene 6**

**(In reality) **

Kristina: What the hell thomas?

Rosalina: That story was a whole nother mess.

Thomas: I don't see you guys making up stories.

Rosalina: That's because stories are for kids.

Nat: (scary voice) Oh really, Rosalina?

Rosalina: (screams)

(Everyone laughs) (lights flicker, then go on.)

Rosalina: Yay! Now I can go home.

Nat: Your not gonna stay for them sleep over?

Rosalina: Not after this.

Juanita: I'd better go home too.

Kristina: I should go.

Thomas: I think I might need to go too

David: Me too. My mom freaks during blackouts.

Qaasim: And I don't want to intrude on your family time. Later guys.

(everyone exits except Nat and Alex)

**Scene 7**

**(Studio)**

Cooper: Okay, thank you all for joining me at this band meeting.

Rosalina: We didn't really have a choice.

Alex: Yeah. We work here, remember?

Cooper: Anyway, we need to discuss concerts. Ever since you guys started high school, you've been losing rehersing time.

Qaasim: But it's hard Cooper. We need to do eighty service hours each year.

David: And we get so much homework.

Thomas: It's haard.

Rosalina: Gee, I wonder who would've know that high school and being in a band was hard? Definitely not the girl that's done it for three years.

Nat: Okay captain sarcasm, your you.

Rosalina: What does that mean?

Nat: Your like superwoman.

Kristina: Yeah, you've been dealing with five boys for four years and haven't killed them.

Rosalina: Yeah, it's really hard.

Nat: Hard to deal with us?

David: Yeah, we should be the ones complaining.

Qaasim: We can't do anything around you.

Alex: We can't fart, we can't burp. We can't play GTA without you freaking out.

Rosalina: Yeah well I can't do anything around you. I can't cry about my feelings, I can't talk about my feelings, I can't havr a crush without you guys making fun of me. Your all so immature.

Nat: We are not immature.

Rosalina: Yes you are.

Nat: This is immature.

(Nat lifts Rosalina up of the ground and holds her over his shoulder.)

Rosalina: Put me down.

Nat: I thought we were immature?

Rosalina: Nat!

Nat: Okay. (Throws Rosalina over his shoulder and onto the couch.)

Rosalina: Nat!

(jumps up and tackles Nat.)

Rosalina: Dont you ever do that again!

Nat: What are you gonna do, bite me?

(Rosalina grabs his hand furiously and bites hard on it)

Nat: You bite me! (shocked, holding his hand.)

Rosalina: hope I got the message across.

Nat: Jesus Christ. Do you have fangs or something?

Alex: If your done, the rest of us would like to hear the rest of what Cooper was saying.

Cooper: Let me get right to business. You all know that guy who signs your pay checks?

Everyone: Yeah.

Cooper: He said that he wants a new album by August or else he's gonna drop you.

Everyone: What?

Nat: That only leaves us with a month.

Cooper: No pressure, but he also said that once your out, Nat, thomas, David, and Qaasim will have to go back to the eight grade since they missed so much school. Alex will have to go back to the third grade, and Rosalina will have to start high school over.

Rosalina: Nat, get off you butt and go write us some songs. I can not start high school over.

David: And I can't go back to middle school. I just can't.

Alex: And how am I supposed to hang out with Juanita if she's in middle school and I'm in the third grade?

Nat: Why, can't you guys write songs?

Thomas: Because- why can't we write songs?

Cooper: That's a great idea! Eveyrone has to write two songs by September 21st. That's enough for an album.

Rosalina: Come on, Thomas.

Kristina: I don't have time to write songs.

Cooper: And why not?

Rosalina: I have school, choir, cheerleading, and student government.

Kristina: And I have school, and gymnastics, and film class, and I have to take care of my brothers until November.

Alex: Where are your parents?

Kristina: Business trip.

Cooper: One, your spot in this band is on the line. Two, why are you in so many clubs.

Rosalina: Colleges don't just look at grades, you know.

Nat: We know.

David: If we're gonna write songs, you guys have to do it too.

Alex: I've got to go.

Nat: Where are you goin?

Alex: To get..uh..supplies...for..um...school?

Nat: Okay Alex. Now where are you actually going?

Alex: I just told you?

Nat: Since when did you get stuff for school?

Alex: Fine. I kinda accidentally agreed to meet the red headed girl at the diner, and Juanita at that same diner, at the same time.

Thomas: Nice Alex. You've got two girls.

Alex: Not nice. I really thought I liked little red, but ever since that movie we made, I think I might like Juanita.

David: Wow Alex. This is the first time I've ever seen a guy admit his feelings.

Alex: I know. I think I need help.

Rosalina: It's okay Alex. At least now I can see how you and Nat are related because I had my doubts.

Nat: And how exactly are we related?

Rosalina: You both are very, very confused.

Nat: Wow okay. Don't worry, I'll get you back for my hand pain.

Rosalina: You know ya' love me. (Playfully punches Nat's shoulder.)

Kristina: Is there something you two aren't telling us?

Rosalina: Nope.

Nat: We're just playful friends.

Alex: You guys haven't been this playful since I was eight.

Nat: So?

Alex: Never mind. I've got to run. (Alex exits.)

Thomas: What does playful friends mean?

Nat: Like how you and David are.

Rosalina: Except I'm a girl and he's a guy.

David: And you guys are each other's exs.

Nat: Exactly. We're sticking with friends for now.

Thomas: What about later?

Rosalina: I'll tell you when it comes.


End file.
